La Criatura Dorada
by KerTenebrae
Summary: Tristan, un vampiro con cientos de años a su haber ve como todo su pasado despierta súbitamente con la propuesta de Ethan, un vampiro de su creación. Pero el arrogante vampiro no creerá en su propuesta y hallara el placer donde creyó ya nunca encontrarlo


**Primer Capitulo.**

**La Obertura, 18:12**

Abrió lentamente los parpados. Respiro profundo mientras movía los hombros, cada hueso de su cuerpo aferrándose a la vida de una nueva jornada. Levanto la mano con lentitud y se desordeno el cabello, mientras con la otra corrió la tapa del sarcófago, una fuerza desde sus entrañas lo levanto arqueando la espalda como si un placer en el movimiento lo aferrara al aire tibio que lo rodeaba ahora, miro a su alrededor y refunfuño para sus adentros. La luna esta ya demasiado alta, había perdido horas valiosísimas de una noche tan hermosa como esa.

Miro su traje, estaba todo arrugado y mal trecho, poco le importaba realmente pero decidió cambiarse de todos modos, junto a su sarcófago había otro baúl casi tan grande que abrió con una llave que colgaba de una cadena de plata a su cuello. Dentro había cientos de trajes de las más variadas características, abrió una bolsa de papel y saco uno de los últimos que había tomado, se cambio con agrado y mirando a su alrededor con un movimiento de adoración a si mismo, no encontró lo que en realidad sabía que no había en ese asqueroso, sucio y húmedo sótano. Un espejo.

Cerró el baúl, aunque no sin antes encontrarse con un apolillado, sucio y desecho traje que quizás había usado tiempo atrás. Lo miro con nostalgia y lo tiro de vuelta como si todo el sentimiento que le había provocado antes hubiera sido una mala broma. Salió dando largas zancadas por las escalera y se escabullo entra las sombras del bar donde habitaba. El dueño de la taberna le cobraba cada noche por el derecho de guardar sus cosas en el sótano, aunque estaba lejos de saber lo que su inquilino realmente era.

Miro al cielo una vez afuera y estiro los brazos tratando de abrasar a la luna, suspiro como un enamorado y siguió su camino. Aquella luz que mostraba la realidad, todas las mascaras desaparecen y dejan ver a quienes realmente somos.

-¡Ah! Tengo tanta hambre –dijo en voz alta, casi gritándolo como un triunfo. Nadie lo escucharía de todos modos, el barrio del antro donde dormía eran ya en las afueras de la ciudad, pocas personas caminaban por las noches en aquel sector y para él eso era lo mejor, nadie que lo molestara en su saludo a la única compañera de toda su eternidad, la Luna.

Caminaba balanceándose mientras jugaba con sus dedos helados, rozándolos entre ellos. Un hábito que había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás.

Reconoció la luz, el ruido, estaba en el centro, las fiestas lo llamaban susurrantes. Podía oler el sudor de criaturas jóvenes bailando, bebiendo, riendo, revolcándose. Sería una jornada fructífera en una noche de viernes.

Todo su alrededor olía a vicio. Podía escuchar las risotadas de jóvenes menores que él en el momento en que había nacido a la oscuridad emborrachadas y vomitando y otras a punto de ser violadas sin siquiera notarlo, podía sentir el aire pesado de la respiración de amantes casuales y de bailes más cercanos de lo creíble, olía el placer en sustancias que le provocaban asco. Sentía la decadencia moderna de los mortales desesperados en búsqueda de placer rodeándolo por todas partes.

El joven suspiro bajo sus brazos, sentía el placer invadir su piel, deseaba besarle y hacerlo suyo, o mejor dicho, que él lo hiciera suyo. Nunca creyó posible sentir tal placer con el solo tacto.

-Tranquilo… todo estará bien –le suspiro en el oído mientras jugueteaba con el pelo.

-Te… amo… ah… ah –decía mientras el tacto de su nuevo amor lo hacia retorcerse.

Estalló en risa y el pánico del joven se reprimo ante el éxtasis de placer, entonces, y sin previo aviso enterró sus colmillos en su rostro y comenzó a comer mientras el joven le pedía que no parara.

Lo soltó y lo dejo caer, entonces el joven comenzó a sentirse cansado y le sonrió con alivio. Paso su mano por su mejilla y sintió húmedo, miro la punta de sus dedos y como por ellas corría sangre, se aterrorizo e intento gritar al ver a su amado limpiar sus labios con un pañuelo perlado. No entendía lo que pasaba y el dolor alberga su rostro y su corazón. Tenía miedo.

-¿Qué eres? –le susurro sin fuerzas.

-Tu amado… o eso fue lo que dijiste, querido –le respondió con sarcasmo mientras buscaba entre su ropa. Le quito el dinero de su billetera y se la devolvió lentamente. El joven empezó a llorar.

-¿Voy a morir? –dijo mientras la sangre dejaba de emanar.

-Ya estás muerto… estabas desde el momento en que te elegí, mi amado.

Volvió a reír y contó el dinero.

-A lo que he tenido que llegar… es patético, ¿no lo crees? –el joven ya estaba muerto. Suspiro– quizás… no era necesario. Tsk, da igual.

Saco de su pantalón una pequeña navaja con la que apuñalo el rostro del joven y luego su estomago, se puso de pie y se propuso a marcharse.

-Agh, ni siquiera parece un robo –tomo el reloj que tenia y se fue.

Camino lentamente por el callejón, a zancadas largas. Había entrado del brazo de una muchacha a un bar muy exclusivo donde el muchacho del que se había alimentado se burlaba de otro, había sido un homofóbico haciendo gracia de lo que lo hacía sentir tan orgulloso. No le tomo más de treinta minutos tener su corazón, para luego tomar su sangre. De la muchacha que lo ayudo a entrar no tenía idea, habría sido un buen postre si no fuera que con el tiempo tenia cada vez menos hambre y solo comía por placer, por el placer que ahora mismo sentía mientras la sangre fresca y tibia le corría por las venas y calentaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, extasiándolo…

Giro en una esquina y se pregunto por quien sería su siguiente víctima. Así era él. Todo debía ser placer o mejor que no fuera.

-No has cambiado en nada, Tristan –dijo una voz tras de él, no lo había visto venir, y es que en estos ultimo años no había visto a ninguno de sus hermanos, ninguno de ellos en absoluto.

-Y tú, igual de impertinente que siempre… no deber interrumpir las fantasías de las personas –le dijo volteando.

-Suerte que te interrumpí a ti, que eres un monstruo.

Tristan rió a carcajadas.

-No deberías hablarle así a tu padre.

El otro sujeto se estremeció de rabia y Tristan se calló de golpe, como si la broma no hubiera sido tan buena, como si recordara porque odiarlo, y lo miro con arrogancia, aquel sujeto vestía mejor que él, tenia mejor aspecto que él y definitivamente esta más hambriento que él.

-¿Cuántos has comido esta noche, Ethan? ¿Tres, cinco… ocho? Un vampiro tan… ínfimo como tú debe comer mucho.

-¡Cállate de una vez!

Tristan hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió caminando ignorando el llanto del vampiro que dejaba atrás. Ya había pasado medio siglo desde la última vez que lo vio y no tenía el más mínimo interés en prestarle atención. Él no era particularmente curioso, su orgullo lo limitaba a no preguntar aun cuando solo deseaba saber. Y ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por saber por qué después de todo ese tiempo lo estaba buscando, y aun más que curiosidad sentía preocupación, tener cerca a tal abominación siempre era peligroso.

-¡Tu… siempre tan hermoso, siempre el hermoso Tristan! ¡¿Por qué sigues atormentándome?

-¿De qué mierda hablas? Creí que estaba muerto para ustedes… tu lo dejaste muy claro… tú te fuiste de mi lado. No entiendo de qué hablas, zopenco estúpido.

Los puños de la camisa de Ethan están todas manchadas de sangre, sangre de sus lagrimas. Estaba desesperado y eso se veía con facilidad en sus ojos, en su rostro descuadrado.

-¡Oh! Por favor… ¿es que el adorable Anthony no te satisface? –dijo riendo, con sarcasmo.

El otro vampiro se tranquilizo mientras intentaba ignorar las venenosas palabras de Tristan, que las escupía con más gracia que odio, lo miro a los ojos y con una expresión de desesperanza hablo para dilapidar a Tristan.

-Necesito tu perdón para poder seguir adelante.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Su pecho subía y bajaba ante la incesante necesidad de aire, otros más corrieron en direcciones contrarias, unos más rápidos, otros más lentos. Todos serian atrapados, lo sabía. Pero desde en lo profundo de su alma se aferraba al solo deseo de vivir, un inexacto deseo de vivir el que poco podía justificar.

Espero a que el bullicio disminuyera un poco y los peligrosos pasos desaparecieran del eco de las calles para salir de su escondite. Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron. Entro a una pequeña arboleda donde se perdió entre los altos y antiguos arboles esperando ser confundido con las sombras que proyectaban, bien recordaba donde estaba en ese momento, pocos no podían reconocer la piel blanca de aquellos arboles y las copas interminables. Siguió subiendo por la colina en que se transformaba la arboleda hasta que se encontró con una imponente edificación de blancas piedras, muros que no servían para nada más que adornos entre los árboles, símbolo de poder de quien fuera dueño de la propiedad; se extendían a lo largo de algunos metros y terminaban encuadrados por esculturas de ninfas y animales, para continuar algunos metros más lejos del mismo modo repitiéndose innumerables veces a lo largo de los terrenos. Las evadió sin ser visto ni prestar atención a la hermosura del trabajo en aquellos muros y se metió al jardín que rodeaba la mansión, los pilares eran tan altos como los mismos arboles y las hojas entraban y salían libres de los pasillos a los jardines y por entre los salones.

Se escabullo por entre las habitaciones demarcadas solo por altos umbrales y columnas talladas, paseándose por entre los terrenos y los pasillos cuando encontró un festín sin terminar, se atraganto de frutas y carnes frías, tomo agua mientras todo se escurría por su cuello. Luego, a lo lejos y cuando ya había tragado todo lo que pudo hasta saciar su hambre y su sed vio una jarra de vino, tomo sin notar una copa dorada entre sus finos dedos y se sirvió un poco, luego de respirar el aire frió y fresco de las alturas de la ciudad acerco el liquido a sus labios, comenzó a beber dejándose llevar por el expectante gusto del vino, no necesito mucho más que un trago para sentir algo extraño en su sabor, en su textura. Lo escupió, sintió una gota correr por entre sus labios y con terror los limpio con el dorso de la mano. Era sangre. Se volteo con la intención de correr, pero no logro dar más de dos zancadas cuando una potente y magnánima voz lo detuvo en su andar.

-¿De qué escapas, muchacho?

Se giro a mirar, una figura esbelta y muy alta se dibujaba en la sombra. El terror lo atrapo cuando vio antorchas acercarse a los muros externos.

Pensó en escapar o en esconderse, pero de poco serviría ya.

Se tiro sobre sus rodillas y agacho su cabeza. Tenía tanto pavor que lentamente se fue hundiendo en la desesperación de desear vivir.

Sintió una mano posarse en sus cabellos sucios y desordenados.

-Poco puedo hacer si tus labios son una tumba.

Los pasos y cascos se escucharon en el piso de piedra, los solados estaban adentro ya. Se detuvieron al ver al hombre que vestía una delicada y brillante túnica azul, sus rizos plateados y sus ojos esmeraldas congelaron inmediatamente a todos los hombres que tuvieron el valor de verlo directamente.

-Ningún soldado de ningún imperio tiene el derecho de entrar a mi hogar e irrumpir en este santuario libre de sus temores.

El soldado de más alto rango se acerco al hombre y puso una rodilla en el suelo, temeroso de verlo a los ojos, de encontrarse con algo que no pudiera controlar.

-Mi señor, es el un cristiano.

El hombre alzo la cabeza con arrogancia haciendo tragar aire y saliva al soldado que le había dirigido la palabra. El pobre paladín había quedado sin poder moverse ante el gesto y su rostro era una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones que no podía entender.

-Mis esclavos hacen lo que digo que hacen, van a donde digo que vayan, piensan lo que digo que piensen, y sin lugar a dudas, creen lo que les ordeno que crean. _Attis_ no es diferente al resto de ellos.

El hombre cayó con el retumbe de su voz, dejado a su eco hablar.

-¿Es suyo este esclavo? –el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano en forma afirmativa.

-Y lo serás tú también si no sales de mi propiedad en este mismo momento.

El soldado se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus tropas que se marcharon tan rápido que pareciera que nunca estuvieron realmente allí.

El hombre se alejo un poco mientras susurraba extrañas palabras, entra unos cortinajes lejanos tiro de una cuerda y una campana lejana retumbo. El muchacho estaba aun tirado en el suelo cuando dos mujeres llegaron al lugar y retiraron todo de las mesa, limpiaron lo que él mismo había ensuciado y limpiaron lo que los soldados había tirado.

Aquel señor solo observo y las mujeres no levantaron la vista de sus labores, ni siquiera para mirar a su amo o al niño tirado en el suelo que sollozaba sin poder detenerse. Ya cuando se retiraron, una tercera joven entro, se veía pálida y temerosa, sus manos temblaban, tenía en sus manos una jarra pequeña que puso en la mesa, luego una copa y sirvió un poco, agacho aun más la cabeza y refregándose las muñecas corrió fuera del lugar.

-Y muchacho… ¿me dirás al menos tu nombre? Es tu vida la que me debes.

El joven se puso de pie con la respiración calmada, tenue, casi inexistente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Trago saliva al ver como bebía otra copa.

-Attis, usted ya lo ha dicho.

El hombre sonrió. –Siéntate. –y con un gesto de mano lo invito a sentarse frente a él, justo en la otra cabecera de la mesa.– Attis es tu nombre ahora, ¿es cierto que eres un cristiano?

Attis lo miro contrayendo la angustia hasta el fondo de su corazón, pero no respondió nada.

-Tu nombre no es Attis ni eres un cristiano, puedo verlo. Attis es para ti solo un nombre más que has tomado para ti, tu último nombre no era el tuyo, ni el anterior. Y podría decir con facilidad que este último que tomaste era de un cristiano… Sabes cuál es el sabor de la sangre… por supuesto que sí, eres un asesino ¿no? –aquel señor pronuncio todo como si lo leyera de sus ojos, lentamente saboreando cada palabra con los ojos, conteniendo suspiros a cada segundo.

El joven se puso de pie intentando huir, pero las carcajadas del hombre lo dejaron congelado en su puesto, como si hubiera tomado su corazón, como si la sangre entera se le hubiera congelado en las venas.

-Eres hermoso –le susurro al oído con una voz ronca, el joven sintió como sus huesos se rompían al sentirlo aun más cerca, su mandíbula tiritaba y su corazón parecía apegarse a sus costillas de tal forma que le dolía a cada bombeo ¿en qué momento había llegado a su lado? La idea de tal proeza lo deja sin poder siquiera pensar– y lo sabes, –continuo– ¿Cuántas veces lo has usado para comer? Las personas con poder tienen la misma necesidad que las que están en las calles… ¿Cuánto dan por un rostro como el tuyo?

-No pagan por el rostro, eso se lo puedo asegurar, mi señor. –se había sentido ofendido, como si hubiera metido su lengua por toda su cabeza y hubiera tragado todo lo que le pertenecía, lo único que le pertenecía. Sus recuerdos.

El hombre rió a carcajadas mientras tragaba otra copa completa.

-La rata tiene lengua. Attis, dime… ¿Qué sentiste al matar a aquel cristiano, luego de que te alimento… que sentiste cuando enterraste el puñal en su pecho y la sangre salpicara en tu cara… luego de darte abrigo?

-Luego de que intentara tocarme, querrá decir –los recuerdos le daban más repugnancia que el miedo a aquel hombre. Y de todos modos cada vez sentía como el frió de aquel hombre se volvía costumbre para su cuerpo, se acostumbraba a su voz retumbando a su alrededor y sus carcajadas que provocaban eco, a sus movimientos imprevistos.

-¿Lo disfrutaste…? –le dijo sentado nuevamente en la otra cabecera.

-No más que violar a sus hijas… mi señor –lo dijo con tal placer en su tono de voz que la expresión de gozo de su anfitrión se borro a una de extraña neutralidad, más fría que el mármol de la mesa o las piedras del piso.

-Eres… un excelente mentiroso, tanto que tú mismo creíste tus mentiras, el pavor y la desesperación que tenias cuando los soldados vinieron por ti… toda una mentira que creaste para ti mismo.

El joven no supo responder y callo esperando saber que era lo que aquel hombre de divinos ojos quería de él.

Estuvieron en silencio por lo menos un par de horas más, mientras el sueño lo ataca y luchaba para permanecer despierto. El hombre lo miraba a los ojos como intentando penetrar en su mente, encontrar algo que solo él pudiera ver y desequilibrar esa aparente paz que albergada al muchacho cuando más lo necesitaba, que acudía a él como una amante.

-Eres… hermoso. –repitió como si nunca lo hubiera dicho antes, pero esta vez lo dijo como una reflexión, como si fuera la conclusión de sus horas de reflexión– Tus risos dorados… tu fragilidad, tu irreverencia, tu debilidad, tu fuerza… y tu ojos.

-Dorados, ya lo sé. –dijo hastiado del discurso que ya había escuchado antes.

-Serás una criatura de oro. Ve a dormir, la niña te llevara, no molestes y mañana no preguntes por nadie.

El hombre se puso de pie y se marcho dejando al nuevo Attis sin habla. Ahora, en la soledad de la noche agonizante veía como el pavor lo inundaba. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se dejo caer contra el respaldo del asiento. Su vida siempre había sido dura, complicada, hijo de una prostituta, y su padre podía ser cualquiera, abandonado, vendido tantas veces, usado otras cuantas, y cuando tuvo conciencia de su aspecto lo uso para su propio bien, mato y violo, peleo y descuartizo y ahora dormiría en la casa de un gran señor.

Una niña lo llamo.

-Señor Attis, el amo manda a que me siga.

Y eso hizo. La habitación era más grande que cualquiera que haya visto, pero no le costó notar que era una de las más pequeñas del lugar, tenía una gran ventana en el cielo por donde se podían ver las estrellas, estaba llena de cortinajes de seda y telas mas suaves que cualquiera que haya tocado jamás. La niña lo llevo a su cama y lo ayudo a acostarse. La pequeña está llena de cicatrices y temblaba al tacto de Attis, parecía mirar más su cabello que otra cosa, como si deseara quitarle un mechón. El había tenido ya mucha adrenalina por una noche y ni siquiera intento tomar a la niña.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –la voz del hombre resonó como la primera vez.

Había despertado la mañana siguiente y en la casa solo se movía la servidumbre, fue tratado como un señor y se le informo que en la noche el amo salía de su meditación, solo ahí podría verlo. Y Attis espero como si esperara algo de ese hombre.

-Diecinueve, creo…

-¿Creo? Un hombre no debe dudar de su edad.

-Suerte que sea un esclavo.

El hombre rió, tenia lo labios manchados de rojo. Attis noto aquel detalle pero no pregunto en lo absoluto.

-No me has hecho ninguna pregunta, Attis… La curiosidad es una de las cualidades de los hombres.

-Y de los gatos, mi señor.

El hombre se sentó en los escalones que daban a uno de los jardines. Miro al cielo, una noche con pocas estrellas, toda una lástima. Cerró los ojos para dejarse acariciar por el viento tibio de verano, tomo un sorbo de su copa.

-¿Cómo describirías al frió, Attis?

-No lo sé -luego de un instante de silencio, siguió.

-Déjame presentarte a alguien, mi querido Attis.

Desde la oscuridad del pasillo apareció un joven de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados, era increíblemente hermoso y tenía el mismo porte que su anfitrión, de la mano tenia a una niña que a simple vista se podía decir que era varios años menor que Attis.

La niña lloraba con desesperación, y entre sus ropas se podía ver su menudo cuerpo, está muy aterrorizada, jadeaba y tiritaba. Estaba limpia y bien vestida, el cabello peinado y la piel le brillaba.

-Ella es… alguien –suspiro levemente al verla–. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas, Attis?

Más preguntas, otra más a la que no sabía responder.

-Dentro de ti hay un mundo de donde saldrán todas esas respuestas, tu solo te aferras a la vida, pero ¿que hay de los placeres, vives para sentirlo o solo para vivir?

Seguía sin saber responder, quizás porque solo aprendió a sobrevivir, no sabía que era vivir o si estaba listo para ello, si era lo que quería.

-¿Por qué las violaste, si no por placer, Attis? ¿Por qué tomaste aquel que creías vino, aun cuando no tenías hambre ni sed? ¿Por qué sigues aquí, cuando podrías escapar? Nada te ata, ni siquiera mi nombre sabes y nada de mí que puedas sentir como familiar.

-No lo sé.

-Te abriré las puertas a los placeres, a vivir y no sobrevivir, a sentir, a excitarte y llegar a los éxtasis más puros y sublimes, más sucios y pervertidos, más profundos y verdaderos… ¿Te gustaría?

-Si –dijo sin pensar, un reflejo ante la oferta, sentir por primera vez, súbitamente se convirtió en su sueño de toda la vida, como si no quisiera mentirse más a sí mismo.

-Existe algo más allá a la simple vida, existe algo más allá del límite que impone la vida mortal. Te ofrezco vida y tiempo, para que uses como prefieras, poderes y sensaciones, todo con un coste muy bajo.

Attis sintió un escalofrió, el hombre tomo a la niña por las caderas y le dio un beso en la frente… ella se cayó y pareció tranquila. Entonces él se acerco a su cuello, con tranquilidad y sutileza, la niña cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el placer, sin saber como corresponder, empezó a menear las caderas mientras el placer crecía más y más dentro de ella. Entonces callo rendida sobre el hombre, un hilo de sangre corría por su cuello y ella cerraba los ojos como queriendo dormir, solo en ese momento la pequeña noto su vida esfumarse y comenzó a gritar de pavor, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, miro a Attis y corrió para pedirle auxilio, pero antes de llegar a él, cayó al suelo y su piel se hizo blanca como el papel.

-Tendrás el poder de vivir por siempre. Tu vida eterna a cambio de vidas mortales.

-Eres un monstruo –grito Attis queriendo despertar a la niña con el pie.

-¡Quien habla de monstruos! Puedo jactarme de nunca haber violado a nadie en mi vida, nunca sentí placer en el sexo burdo, Attis. Siendo humano nunca sentí placer por matar gente. Pero tú ya eres un monstruo y aun no eres como yo. Matas y violas, traicionas… Todo por ti, sin siquiera tener la escusa de un propósito. ¡Te ofrezco uno! Mira como tratas a la pobre desvalida, como basura, como si tú no fueras basura en este momento, corrió, se arrastro por el suelo pidiendo por TU auxilio. La habrías violado si la hubiera metido en tu cuarto solo por el gusto de verte convertirte en un monstruo nuevamente y para siempre. Solo por el gusto de ello, mi amado Attis.

Attis estaba consternado ¿lo habría hecho? ¿Habría violado a la niña que ahora tenía muerta frente a él? Quizás, pero eso no era algo que aquel hombre necesitara saber.

-Tengo sueño… -susurro Attis mientras tocaba el brazo de la niña para voltearla, había sido una linda niña.

-Ve adormir, pequeño Attis.

Nuevamente la misma sirvienta la guió a otra habitación. Era mucho más grande, los cortinajes recorrían un gran círculo ocultando algo en el centro. La joven abrió las cortinas y lo invito a pasar. Era un estanque y en el centro estaban sus aposentos, cojines y mantas de seda y algodón, un camino de piedras doradas lo llevaban al centro que tenía como techo al mismo cielo. Se recostó sobre las telas y se puso boca arriba, mirando el cielo y las estrellas. La brisa fría lo hizo tiritar, se sentó para poder creer que realmente estaba en ese mágico lugar cuando se encontró con la sirvienta aun entre los cortinajes. Attis sintió lastima por ella, tan dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le mandasen.

-El amo… quiere que usted este feliz –la niña dejo car su vestido. Era diminuta y muy delgada, pálida y llena de heridas. Lo último que le causo en Attis fue placer o deseo, pero la niña camino a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, dispuesta a desatar sus ropas.

Attis la tomo por el brazo y la empujo hacia atrás.

-Vete.

La niña se sonrojo y se abalanzo para besarle.

-¡Que te vayas! He dicho.

La niña comenzó a llorar y se inclino sobre sus pies. Los beso con extraña desesperación.

-Eres un esclavo. ¿Por qué me ordenas irme si mi señor me ordeno complacerte?

Aquel señor hacia y desasía, tanto como quisiera, todo lo que quería se hacía. Y eso era lo que quería Attis, toda su vida había buscado la libertad de hacer y deshacer, tomar sin preguntar y que nadie dijera nada en contra de ello. Aquel señor tomo la vida de la niña hace tan solo unos minutos y ella no dijo nada en contra de eso. El si podía tomar todo lo que quisiera. Y eso era lo que Attis deseaba con todo el corazón, tomar todo lo que le habían negado.

-Porque es a mí a quien tu amo desea, porque si no te vas te ahogare en ese estanque y luego tomare tu cuerpo, lo partiré en pedazos y teñiré de rojo el agua…

La niña se estremeció y corrió fuera del lugar sin siquiera tomar su ropa. La sintió llorar hasta el momento que cerró la puerta, y la sintió sollozar fuera de su habitación hasta que se quedo dormido, ignorando su dolor, ignorándolo por completo.

-¿Sabes por qué las estrellas no caen del cielo? –una voz nueva lo interrumpió. Pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo que había decidido, lo que en su corazón le golpeaba con solo sentir el placer de algún manjar de los que lo llenaban en esa casa.

-No tengo idea…

-Mi maestro está muy interesado en ti. ¿Sabes lo que somos?

-Monstruos… muy ricos monstruos.

Rió levemente.

-Más o menos. ¿Sabes? El te llama "Creación Dorada". No entiende como no te… provocamos nada. Como si no tuviéramos efecto en ti.

Esta vez Attis rió a carcajadas. Sus ojos lagrimearon mientras su risa hacía eco por todo el lugar.

-Pequeño Attis. Es tiempo de elegir, podrás ser uno más de nosotros, solo si así lo deseas –era la voz del hombre. Esta vez su tono de voz era fuerte y decidido. Hizo temer a Attis, que todos sus cabellos se erizaron, y esta vez, temió de verdad.

-Maestro Odelix… ¿está usted seguro?

El hombre no le contesto.

Attis pensó y repensó, él quería sentí eso, quería sentir el poder de tenerlo todo a su alcance, tomar todo porque si y que nadie lo detuviese. Sentirse dueño de sí mismo por primera vez y dueño de sus decisiones, no quería dudar ni mentirse nunca más.

Suspiro fuertemente.

-Quiero, mi señor. Quiero ser uno de ustedes.

* * *

Espero les guste, es una historia que ha tomado mucho de mi tiempo y la he escrito con durante un largo tiempo. En "La Criatura Dorada" intento mostrar lo que siento representa ser un vampiro, guiándome como base a los vampiros de Anne Rice, pero tomando de mi propia cosecha e ideas.

Gracias por leer! n.n


End file.
